


Gravamen

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Racism, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a life long lesson that Cruhteo has been teaching Slaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravamen

Slaine is intelligent, obedient, and has adapted to their decorum enough to act on the most subtle of cues, but he will never be one of them. He has been tainted by that ever-mocking star below their boots. Earth's gravity clings to him like a shadow. It would be an otherwise undetectable mass, were it not dense with the sordid history of mankind, centuries of folly and pettiness, dragging him down. His eyes. His head. His shoulders and hands, ever downward.

Locking him in place, in every way possible.

Slaine is on his knees, sweating despite the cold but no longer trembling. The shock has passed but his jaw is still throbbing, blood rushing and pooling an ugly purple color under the skin. When he fails to shift his weight, to even try and stand up again, Crutheo doesn't miss the opportunity to remind him.

"You'll never be rid of it."

He shores up enough momentum to lean forward, shoulders sinking downward until his dry lips hover over the older noble’s boots. 

Here, in space, the heaviest things are their words.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this before ep8, and now I'm just in shock, that whole quota has been filled. Gonna take some time to process this and maybe get back to Cruhteo/Slaine... OTL


End file.
